


Apocalypse 6

by carbohyandrea



Series: Apocalypse [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Apocalypse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821583
Kudos: 2





	Apocalypse 6

“Wanda，我从她嘴里一个字也撬不出来，她一直在跟我兜圈子。”Carol把病历本往桌上一摔，“从来没人敢这么对我，今天算是败给她了。”

“也许我可以让她说话，然后你负责所有的文书工作，这个交易还不错吧？”

“你什么意思，我堂堂主治医生只能在边上给你收尾吗？” 金毛医生气鼓鼓地看着Wanda，这家伙正在浏览市里的餐厅排行榜，心里盘算着下次是和Natasha去某僻静街角的咖啡店喝下午茶，还是去顶层餐厅吃意大利菜，或许用餐之后还可以把Natasha带回公寓里……

“瞧你那没出息的样子，喂，擦擦你的口水！”Carol清清嗓子提醒Wanda道，她看了看自己的腕表，“好了，我得去见我们的麻烦病人了，你下次和她会面的时候，能不能抽空提醒一下她配合我的工作？不然迟早Fury会从不知道什么地方找来几个‘心理医生’来修理她。”

“我尽量。”Wanda的眼睛甚至没有离开电脑屏幕。

“我很认真的！”

“我也很认真，”Wanda看着Carol，“我会想办法的，但是现在你得走了，我得去三楼看几个病人。”

Carol麻利地收好Natasha的病历，从Wanda的桌上顺走了一支铅笔然后拍拍屁股离开了Wanda的办公室。

***

“好了，我们来谈谈抑制剂的问题？”Carol在Natasha的对面坐下。

“有什么好谈的？”Natasha有些不安地搓着手。

“Fury没有和Wanda说过给你使用抑制剂的事情，他为什么要隐瞒这个事情？”

“如果我问太多的问题，会给我带来麻烦，所以我选择尽量不问他问题。”Natasha耸了耸肩膀。

“这样的话，他应该做好被我发现他隐瞒病人情况，然后被我暴揍一顿的准备。”Carol恶狠狠地说道。

“你确定你可以打过他吗？”Natasha不是很相信Carol放的狠话，“你和Wanda认识很久了？”

“她应该和你讲过我和她从很久以前就认识了。”

“她的确讲过，但是没有讲很仔细。”

“如果你在治疗上也像现在这么积极就好了。”Carol叹了口气，“那会给我们减少很多不必要的麻烦，Fury很着急，如果我们耗尽了他的耐心，我可保不准你还能继续在这里。所以帮个忙，配合一点？”

特工妥协了：“好吧，但我要重申，我没有问题，我不需要治疗。”

“好，那我们就从这个事情开始，为什么你觉得你不需要？”

“我对有意思的事情比较积极，但我对这个治疗没兴趣，我不需要治疗。”特工坦诚地说道，“另外，就算我不执行任务，Fury总能找到替代我的人。这个年头工作竞争很激烈的。”

“所以Fury把你送来只是出于关心？难道就和你之前圆满完成的每一个任务一点关系都没有？”

“那么我猜我大概还有点用处？”

“我看过你的资料和Wanda跟你的会诊记录，你在工作上很出色，如果失去了你这个得力干将，Fury应该会躲在不知道哪个角落偷偷哭。”Carol点点头：“我知道你之前和Wanda的会谈你们俩只顾着互相查户口了，但是……Wanda和我说你看上去并不喜欢你的工作？”

“……”特工沉默了一会，“说得好像她很喜欢她的工作一样。你是她的好朋友，你觉得她喜欢她的工作吗？”

“我们应该少谈论点Wanda，多谈论你的情况。”Carol低头在病历本上记录着，“既然你逃避回答你对你工作的喜恶，那我就假设你不喜欢这份工作了？为什么不喜欢？”

“没有原因。”Natasha的眼神暗淡，盯着Carol办公室里地毯上的图案。

“那么平时有幻觉吗？会做噩梦吗？”Carol问道，她暗暗在心里想着为什么Wanda之前没问过Natasha这些问题，只是知道Natasha曾经用过的几个化名。

“我的工作通常不会让我有什么睡眠，只要接到指令我就会出发，除非特殊的时期。”Natasha回避了关于幻觉和噩梦的问题。

“你正式出任务之前的训练呢？你觉得那些难吗？”

“如果那些难倒了我，我早就不存在了。”

“Natasha，你能告诉我你上一次执行任务的内容是什么吗？”

“没什么，闯入几间公寓，找几个人，销毁几件东西。”Natasha摊开手，“没什么特别的。”

“你能给我讲讲你印象最深的一次任务吗？那时候发生了什么事情？你还记得具体的伤亡吗？”Carol一连追问了好几个问题。

Natasha看上去没有要开口的意思，过了一会她开口道：“我听他们的指令，要处理的人我会处理干净，我一向是这么办事的。”

“那这些任务，你会经常想起吗？”

“……”

“Natasha，你可以放心地和我说。”

“我不是电脑，不能删除记忆。尽管他们希望我能够这样。”

沉默了几分钟后，Carol合上病历本：“我觉得今天你已经说得够多了，我们下次再讨论吧……后天早晨可以吗？在那之前，你也许可以在医院里转转，我们在西翼的三楼有间图书馆，很安静，你可以去那里。但如果你想要找人聊聊，你可以来找我，也可以去找Wanda，我相信Wanda之前给你的那张卡片你还留着？你什么时候去找她她都会见你，她给了你这个特权。”

“好。”

“Natasha，我今天和你的对话内容，你介意我和Wanda分享吗？”

“你们俩不都是我的医生吗？”Natasha整理了一下自己病号服的领子，“而且这些问题她都有问过我。”

“我没看到她有任何的记录。”

“那是因为我不想告诉她。”

“为什么？”

“你作为她的朋友，你没发现她不能达到目的的时候暗自生气的样子很可爱吗？”Natasha起身准备离开，'Have a nice day, doctor.'

Carol眨巴着眼睛，然后无奈地叹了口气。Natasha走到门口，又转过头来说了一句：“刚刚这句话，别告诉她可以吗？”

“我为什么要和她说那些事情？！”

***

Natasha把今天该服用的药尽数放进嘴里后，将手中的小纸杯捏成一团丢进了垃圾桶。然后步伐轻快地走向Wanda的办公室。

从办公室门口挂着“会诊中”的牌子，Natasha看得出Wanda还在忙，于是她靠在一边的墙上等了一下，虽然她的兜里放着那张卡片，但她不打算用。

过了一会，Wanda的办公室门打开了，病人从里面出来，他的表情看着很轻松。Natasha的头探进Wanda的办公室:' Busy with nailing your job?'

“你在外面等了很久吗？”Wanda让Natasha赶快进来，还给她倒了一杯水,“我不是给了你那张卡片吗，你作为特殊病人，可以选择在任何时候会谈。”

“我不着急。并且我今天已经和Dr Danvers谈了有一会。”

Wanda看上去有点挫败，但她在努力地不让自己看上去那么挫败，这在Natasha看来很好笑。Wanda把玻璃杯递给Natasha：“如果你不想和我说的话，你跟Carol说也可以，只要你觉得那对你有帮助的话。”

“你看上去很不开心。”

“有吗？可能有一点吧。”Wanda在自己的椅子上扭了扭，“我可是很受病人欢迎的。”

Natasha的牙齿嗑到了玻璃杯的杯口，她有些不自然地把水大口吞下，然后把玻璃杯重重地放在Wanda桌上，“喝这么快啊，”Wanda伸手擦掉了Natasha嘴角的水，“慢点。”


End file.
